Aprendiendo a querer
by Slideer
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Haru y Sousuke estuvieran los dos enamorados de Rin? Cuál sería la reacción de Sousuke al ver la cara más débil y frágil de Haru.
1. Capítulo 1 Estúpido borracho

Las relaciones entre el equipo de Samezuka y los chicos del Iwatobi solían ser algo tensas cuando Rin y Haru tenían problemas, pero todo eso cambió a raíz de que ambos hicieran las paces, las relaciones estaban bien podían considerarse amigos entre todos, cosa que les hacía muy felices, aunque la relación entre Sousuke y Haru seguía siendo la misma que de costumbre, pésima.

Todos los chicos de los dos equipos estaban en casa de Haru, lo organizaron entre Makoto y Rin para unir lazos entre ambos equipos. Fue una sorpresa para todos, pero sorprendentemente ninguno faltó a la cita.

Haru no podía dejar de mirar a Rin, tímidamente, sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta lo miraba como si de un tesoro se tratara. No podía acercarse a él tanto como quisiera, simplemente no podía, si no rin notaría todo lo que a su alrededor pasaba.

-Eh Haru ¿qué te pasa?-Preguntó Rin extrañado, que había visto que el moreno no paraba de mirarlo, a pesar del esfuerzo de Haru porque nada de eso se notara.

-Nada…-Dijo Haru mientras quitaba la mirada de Rin y al apartarla se cruzaba con la mirada de Sousuke que lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras Sousuke y Haru se retaban con la mirada Makoto y Rin se levantaron de repente y comenzaron a hablar.

-Chicos… Makoto y yo tenemos que deciros algo…-Dijo Rin intentando sacar el tema pero su cara se comenzaba a poner roja.

-Esto… por dónde empezamos-Dijo Makoto totalmente sonrojado hasta las orejas, no podían ocultar su sonrojo ninguno de los dos.

-Estamos juntos.-Concluyó Rin mientras le daba la mano a Makoto haciendo que la cara de este se pusiera tan roja hasta el punto que parecía que iba a explotar.

-FELICIDADES CHICOS-Gritaron Rei y Nagisa entusiasmados.

-Sempai-Exclamaron Momo y Nitori mientras se abalanzaban sobre Rin y lo abrazaban con fuerza.

Haru y Sousuke se quedaron totalmente blancos ninguno de los dos lo podían creer, desde cuando había sucedido esto, por qué nadie se había dado cuenta.

-Felicidades Rin…-Sousuke fingió una sonrisa intentando hacerlo lo más creíble posible, sin que se notara que estaba realmente dolido, esto había sido un golpe muy bajo para Sousuke.

Haru era un chico muy inexpresivo, pero en ese momento no hacían falta gestos, no hacían falta palabras ni expresiones que mostraran como se sentía porque prácticamente podía haberse escuchado en toda la sala como se rompía su corazón. No había perdido contra el odioso Sousuke, no había perdido con el capitán Mikoshiba, había perdido contra su querido amigo de la infancia, había perdido contra su mejor amigo.

Haru y Sousuke eran rivales en todos los aspectos de su vida, incluso en el amor, ambos estaban enamorados del mismo chico. Desde que eran apenas unos niños comenzaron a tener fuertes sentimientos por Rin, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo directamente. Pero ya no hacía falta, había salido otro competidor desde las sombras y él fue el que conquistó el corazón de Rin.

Los chicos comenzaron a beber, Haru no toleraba para nada bien el alcohol porque nunca bebía, apenas en dos copas ya estaba totalmente ebrio. A él no le gustaba especialmente el alcohol pero dada la ocasión y lo mal que se sentía al estar tan cerca de Rin y no poder hacer nada, decidió beber, beber hasta olvidar. Olvidar que nunca iba a ser sostenido por las manos de Rin mientras lo hacía el amor, que jamás iba a ser besado por él, todo eso se lo iba a llevar Makoto, no, ya se lo había llevado. Makoto sería su primer beso o la primera persona a la que Rin le hiciera el amor como Haru quería que se lo hiciera, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, ya no le quedaba nada de Rin que fuera suyo, sentía que ya no podía hacer nada.

-Haru-chan, estás tan lindo cuando bebes-Rio Nagisa mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza dándole besos en la mejilla.

-Nagisa… no me… zarandees-Balbuceó Haru con la cara totalmente blanca y sintiéndose muy mareado.

Haru no contestó, simplemente se cayó al suelo y comenzó a vomitar. Makoto estaba muy preocupado y apenas podía pensar en qué hacer.

-¡Haru!-Gritó Makoto asustado mientras levantaba con suavidad a Haru del suelo.

Nadie había bebido tanto como Haru, igualmente, nadie estaba tan herido como él. Apenas dos días atrás algo pasó con Rin. Haru y el quedaron en un parque para hablar, Haru había organizado la cita tenía algo que decirle, pero finalmente no le dijo nada, no pudo armar el valor y decírselo, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse delante de él y fingir un tema de conversación lo suficientemente creíble.

-Tuve que haberlo supuesto…-Pensó Haru con tristeza.-Nunca podré confesarle mis sentimientos a mi tonto amigo de la infancia, a mi persona más importante. Rin… ¿Algún día podrías quererme como yo a ti? No… claro que no… tienes a Makoto… ya no tengo hueco en tu corazón...

Dentro de la habitación estaban todos preocupados por Haru, Makoto no sabía qué hacer, si levantar a Haru y llevárselo a la cama, darle un vaso de agua, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con él.

-Tranquilo Tachibana, solo está borracho.-Dijo Sousuke mientras daba un trago a un vaso de alcohol, a pesar de que no bebía habitualmente soportaba considerablemente bien las bebidas de ese tipo. Además él también necesitaba beber para olvidar o intentarlo.

-Sou-chan súbelo a su habitación eres el más fuerte de todos-Exclamó Nagisa un poco borracho.

-Tsk. Borracho e inútil eres toda una joya nanase.-Pensó Sousuke mientras se levantaba y acomodaba el hombro que tenía herido.-Está bien yo lo llevaré a tu habitación.-Dijo refunfuñando Sousuke.

La vista de Haru estaba borrosa y como si de una broma se tratara Sousuke lo estaba cargando hacia su habitación, al subir lo tiró contra la cama con muy poca delicadeza, propia del moreno.

-No tenías que haberme subido, estoy bien.-Protestó borracho Haru mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Sí que eres un idiota, estas completamente borracho Nanase, deberías ser más agradecido.-Protestó Sousuke mientras notaba que había golpeado una caja que había debajo de la cama de Haru. Se agachó y la cogió.-Oh no sabía que tenías esta clase de cosas debajo de tu cama, es toda una sorpresa.-Bromeó Sousuke mientras sacaba la caja y la abría.

-No, no es lo que te piensas, no lo abras.- Exclamó Haru mientras se intentaba incorporar y sentía una punzada en la cabeza.

Cuando Sousuke abrió la caja se quedó mirando pasmado, no era nada de lo que se imaginaba, era una caja llena de cosas de natación, la foto de cuando ganaron el relevo, el trofeo… y las gafas de Rin, las gafas que se le cayeron cuando Rin volvió de Australia y perdió contra Haru. Sousuke las reconoció fácilmente, eran de Rin, esa línea roja que las atravesaba lo delataba.

-Nanase esto…-Dijo Sousuke visiblemente sorprendido.

Haru se encontraba muy mal, no sabía si era por el alcohol, su sentimiento de desamor, o todos los recuerdos que esas gafas le traían.

-Vete.-Dijo Haru volviéndose a tumbar en la cama, girando la cabeza y el cuerpo hacia la pared.-No te atrevas a decirle nada a Rin sobre lo que acabas de ver, simplemente olvídalo.

Haru trató de ocultarlo, pero Sousuke pudo ver claramente la cara de pena y sufrimiento que Haru estaba poniendo. No se llevaban bien pero la empatía hacía que pudiera sentir como el pequeño delfín se encontraba. Al fin y al cabo ambos se encontraban igual, ambos tenían el corazón roto.

-Eres patético, rendirte así de fácil. Me das pena.-Exclamó Sousuke con furia mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Sousuke se apoyó en la pared y se agarró la camiseta, su corazón dolía, realmente podía notar como le daba punzadas mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

-Rin… te quiero.-Confesó Sousuke en medio de la noche dentro de su habitación en Samezuka. El corazón del moreno podía escaparse de su pecho de un momento a otro.

-Oh Sousuke, yo también te quiero, al fin y al cabo somos hermanos ¿no?-Contestó ingenuamente Rin mientras ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su amigo, su hermano le estaba declarando su amor, los sentimientos que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Supongo que es así… hermanos… sólo eso…-Pensó Sousuke con tristeza.-Te quiero Rin… Lo siento… creo que nunca dejaré de sentirme así por ti…

El moreno tenía la esperanza de que algo pudiera pasar con Rin porque realmente lo quería, lo quería más que a nada en el mundo. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero igualmente, al ser lo último en perderse es lo que más duele y a Sousuke le dolía hasta el alma. No le importaba que Makoto o Haru estuvieran de por medio el iba a intentar hacerse con el corazón de Rin, porque realmente estaba enamorado.

Pasaron un par de semanas desde que Sousuke descubrió que Haru sentía por Rin, todavía seguía sorprendido, nunca había visto esa faceta de Haru. Haru siempre solía ser totalmente inexpresivo y verlo tirado en la cama con una expresión totalmente lastimera y dolida le sorprendió mucho.

Sousuke se hizo parte del grupo, era habitual que Rin lo llevara con él a dónde quiera que fuera, eran prácticamente inseparables y eso no hacía más que retorcer el corazón de Sousuke mientras ardía en su cruda realidad.

Una tarde los chicos quedaron para salir a tomar algo, la situación entre Rin y Makoto era bastante tensa con Haru. Ninguno de los dos podían entender lo que al moreno le pasaba, solo sabían que desde hacía ya dos semanas que Haru apenas hablaba y mucho menos con ellos. Esa misma tarde Makoto y Rin estuvieron bastante cariñosos entre ellos, cosa que hirió bastante a Haru y decidió irse sin decirle nada a nadie, pero Rin lo siguió.

-Haru, Haru espera. ¿Por qué te has ido?-Protestó Rin mientras salía detrás de Haru. Hacía mucho que ambos no estaban solos, el corazón de Haru latía muy rápido, le ponía nervioso tenerle tan cerca y no poder tocarlo o besarlo, no podía hacer nada de lo que quería, absolutamente nada.

-Qué te importa. Solo vete con Makoto.-Dijo Haru sin girarse mientras seguía caminado, su corazón quería escapar de su propio pecho pero estaba realmente enfadado y furioso a la vez.

Rin se acercó a Haru y lo empotró contra la pared poniendo sus manos entre la cabeza y los hombros de Haru, sin dejarle moverse o escapar.

-Ahora mismo me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa Haru.-Dijo Rin, en su tono se notaba claramente que se estaba molestando con Haru ya que este no le decía nada.

-¡Qué qué me pasa! No podrías entenderlo Rin, NUNCA PODRÍAS ENTENDERLO.-Gritó Haru mientras intentaba zafarse de la posición en la que Rin lo había puesto pero el moreno no lograba escaparse.

-JODER HARU SOLO INTENTA MOSTRARME LO QUE TE PASA-Gritó Rin a Haru totalmente enfadado por la clase de comportamiento infantil que estaba teniendo sin aparentemente venir a cuento.

-Mostrártelo… está bien…-Susurró Haru dejando de pelear por escaparse, se puso recto delante de Rin y tiró del cuello de su camisa hacia él, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.-Rin… No sabes… No sabes nada…

-Haru… Yo… Lo siento… No puedo… -Dijo Rin totalmente sorprendido por el beso de Haru.

El moreno simplemente se fue caminando solo, intentando dejar atrás todo sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos… En ese momento deseaba borrarse del mapa, simplemente desaparecer, no solo había herido a Rin, eso también repercutiría en Makoto, pero lo peor de todo eso, es que volvería a repetir lo que acababa de hacer hasta morir de hambre, hasta morir de sed, lo único que deseaba era estar con Rin.

Esa noche Haru se acercó hasta su escuela, necesitaba nadar, pero obviamente estaba cerrada. Una idea se pasó por su cabeza, ¿Por qué no ir a la piscina de Samezuka? No se iba a encontrar con Rin y necesitaba nadar más que nada.

Un rato más tarde llegó a la piscina de la escuela de Samezuka y se sumergió en ella. El agua que siempre le aceptaba esta vez lo aprisionaba, no lo dejaba respirar, pero aun así era mucho más confortable que el exterior. Era confortable hasta que un alto y moreno chico entró a la piscina y se quedó mirando a Haru.

-Haces mucho ruido Nanase.-Protestó Sousuke quien lo había visto nadar desde la ventana.-Estás nadando raro, no pareces un delfín, es más como una pescadilla ahogándose.

-Yo… He besado a Rin.-Confesó Haru bajando la cabeza.-Pero me ha rechazado, adelante, búrlate de mí.

Sousuke vio la triste mirada de Haru, su cara era muy expresiva en ese momento, dejó ver a Sousuke todo lo que llevaba dentro, toda la pena, todo su dolor y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por él, ya que él se sentía exactamente como él.

En ese mismo momento llegó un mensaje al teléfono de Sousuke, era Rin.


	2. Capítulo 2 Frágil

Sousuke comenzó a leer el mensaje que Rin le había mandado sin que Haru se enterara de lo que ponía.

_Sousuke, discutí con Haru y no lo encuentro, Makoto y yo vamos a estar en su casa esperándolo a que vuelva así que hoy no iré a dormir a Samezuka, por eso te escribía. Cúbreme, que no se den cuenta de que no estoy. Llegaré por la mañana y si ves a Haru llámame._

Cuando Sousuke terminó de leer el mensaje de Rin miró a Haru, seguía con una triste mirada posada en el agua, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Debo llamar a Rin… debo llamarle…-Pensó Sousuke sin poder dejar de mirar a Haru, no podía hacerle algo así a alguien que estaba pasando por lo mismo que él por muy mal que le cayera esa persona.-Nanase, Rin y Makoto están esperando en tu casa, Rin me dijo que le llamara si te veo.-Cuando Haru escuchó eso levantó la cabeza con rapidez y miró a Sousuke, con una expresión que lo decía todo.

Haru se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y volvió a bajar la mirada.-Antes de que les llames…

-No llamaré a Rin así que cállate.-Cortó Sousuke la frase de Haru y este volvió a mirarlo, esta vez sorprendido.-Si te fijas bien, la pescadilla ésta es bastante expresiva…-Pensó Sousuke al sorprenderse de lo bien que podía leer las expresiones faciales de Haru.- Pero tienes que salir ya del agua o te encontrarán aquí.

-Esto… salir…-Dijo Haru nervioso mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente por las mejillas.-Estoy desnudo…-Dijo Haru en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó extrañado Sousuke pensando convencido que había escuchado mal lo que el moreno acababa de decir.

-Que no tengo la ropa puesta, me tiré al agua con ella, luego me la quité y ahora está mojada.-Dijo Haru en voz más alta mientras la cara de Sousuke se ponía totalmente roja con el ceño fruncido.

-Tsk eres un incordio Nanase.-Exclamó Sousuke molesto mientras se quitaba la camisa y se la dejaba a Haru en la orilla de la piscina.-Es larga, póntela, no se te verá nada.-Dijo con el torso descubierto dejando ver una pequeña rojez en su hombro derecho, Haru se fijó pero no dijo nada. Sousuke se giró para no ver el cuerpo desnudo de Haru o iba a ser realmente incómodo para los dos.

Cuando Haru se vistió finalmente Sousuke se giró y lo miró, la camisa de Sousuke le llevaba casi hasta la mitad de los muslos y las mangas le quedaban grandes, había abotonado la camisa dejando los dos últimos botones sin abrochar dejando ver su blanco pecho.-Vaya… le queda mejor de lo que pensaba… es como una chica llevando la camisa de su novio.-Pensó Sousuke algo avergonzado al pensar que Haru podía estar un poco lindo y molesto a la vez por tener que estar cuidando así del delfín.

-Gracias por no llamar a Rin, ya me voy, te devolveré la camisa.-Dijo Haru disponiéndose a irse cuando Sousuke le agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Pero tú eres tonto! A dónde vas a ir así, medio desnudo, te detendrían por exhibicionismo inconsciente.-Dijo Sousuke enfadado, Haru le estaba poniendo realmente nervioso.-Tsk… Rin no va a venir hasta por la mañana, puedes quedarte aquí a dormir, pero no hagas ruido ni me molestes.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias…-Dijo Haru colocándose las mangas de la camisa, le quedaban bastante largas porque el cuerpo de Sousuke era más grande que el suyo.

Sousuke lo llevó a la habitación sin dejar que nadie les viera. Fue fácil llegar hasta allí porque no había nadie por los pasillos. Al llegar a la habitación Haru se fijó en la cama de Rin, estaba algo deshecha, se había tumbado encima de las sábanas antes de irse y la había dejado así.

Sousuke se acercó al armario y le sacó unos calzoncillos.-Son míos, quizás te queden grandes pero póntelos.

-Si…-Contestó Haru a la vez que se ponía de espaldas a Sousuke y se los ponía, le quedaban un poco grandes por la zona del paquete.

Los labios de Haru comenzaron a ponerse blancos, tenía frío, mucho frío.

-Eh waterboy ¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Sousuke mirando a Haru a los labios y acto seguido le tocó la frente. Haru lo miraba a los ojos con la mirada un poco perdida.-Joder estas ardiendo Nanase, corre túmbate en la cama de Rin, te traeré una medicina.

Haru se metió en la cama como pudo y notaba el olor de Rin por todos los lados, su perfume, también se notaba un ligero olor a cloro. –Rin… Por qué no puedo estar abrazado a ti… por qué fui tan cobarde… por qué jamás te dije lo que sentía por ti…- los pensamientos que Haru nunca podría decirle a su amigo se hundían más y más dentro de su dañado corazón hiriéndolo cada vez más profundo.

Momentos después Sousuke entró en la habitación, tenía la respiración fatigada, había ido corriendo a buscarle la medicina a Haru. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

-Eres todo un incordio Nanase.- Protestó Sousuke pasando la mano por la frente de Haru, seguía muy caliente y el cuerpo de Haru temblaba ligeramente.-Tómate esto.-Añadió el moreno ofreciéndole una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

-Gracias…-Dijo Haru incorporándose ligeramente y cogiendo la pastilla y el vaso de agua que Sousuke le estaba dando.- ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?-Dijo Haru con los ojos vidriosos y con la cara roja de una mejilla a otra por la fiebre.

-No puedo dejar a alguien enfermo así… por muy bobo que sea.-Dijo Sousuke apartando la mirada de Haru- Además supongo que es porque me siento igual que tú…-Cuando acabó de hablar notó como todo el cuerpo de Haru estaba temblando de frío por la fiebre. Cuando Haru se tumbó en la cama de nuevo Sousuke inconscientemente lo tapó como siempre lo hacía a Rin. Haru se sorprendió mucho de lo que Sousuke acababa de hacer, incluso el mismo Sousuke se sorprendió. Por un momento la cara de Haru se volvió la de Rin, realmente le recordaba mucho a él en esta situación.

Sousuke no podía evitar recordar su infancia con Rin. Una tarde Rin estaba enfermo en su casa, tumbado en su cama a medio tapar con sus sábanas rojas con tiburones y con la cara totalmente roja por la fiebre.

-Eh Rin, tienes que comer algo…-Dijo Sousuke preocupado poniéndole cerca un plato de sopa.-Venga, tómate un poco.

-Sousuke…-Balbuceó Rin con los ojos vidriosos por culpa de la fiebre, apenas podía moverse, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y con un gran malestar.

-Está bien no me dejas opción, yo te la daré.-Bromeó llevando hasta la boca de Rin una cucharada de sopa y este abría la boca con el ceño fruncido.

-No me trates como a un niño.-Protestó Rin mientras cogía el mismo la sopa y la cuchara. A los pocos minutos ya se la había tomado toda.

-Creo que debo irme Rin, se hace tarde.-Dijo Sousuke levantándose del fijo de la cama pero Rin lo agarró de la mano.

-No te vayas, quédate un rato más.-Pidió Rin sin soltar la mano de Sousuke hasta que este volvió a quedarse donde estaba.

-Supongo que está bien quedarme un rato más.-Dijo sonrojado Sousuke a la vez que tapaba a Rin hasta el pecho.-Me quedaré contigo…

En la habitación de Samezuka Sousuke se esforzaba por darle una explicación a ese comportamiento tan extraño en él.

-No le des importancia, Rin siempre me pide que le tape porque cuando duerme se mueve mucho, supongo que ha sido un acto reflejo.-Sousuke se puso realmente triste de decir eso, porque desde que Rin estaba saliendo con Makoto el pelirrojo nunca le había vuelto a pedir que lo tapara.-Duérmete, estaré en la cama de arriba.

Sousuke le levantó y Haru lo agarró de la mano, una vez más los paralelismos entre Haru y Rin bombardeaban la mente de Sousuke.-No quiero dormir en la cama de Rin… Su olor está por todas partes…-Confesó Haru avergonzado de no querer dormir en el mismo sitio en el que Rin lo hacía.

-Eres demasiado exigente Nanase.-Protestó Sousuke.-Está bien, sube a mi cama…

Durante la noche la respiración de Haru era tranquila y pausada, estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Sousuke estuvo un poco preocupado, un par de veces controló la temperatura de Haru sin despertarlo. Sousuke era muy protector y no podía evitar admitir que ver así de dócil y frágil al cargante de Haru le producía ternura, además de recordarle a Rin.

A la mañana siguiente Sousuke amaneció y Haru ya no estaba, se había ido antes de que despertara.

-Ese desagradecido…-Sousuke se levantó molesto de la cama y cogió su móvil para ver si Rin le había escrito, pero al desbloquearlo vio que Haru había apuntado su teléfono y le había mandado un mensaje –_Te devolveré la ropa.- _Ese fue el breve mensaje de Haru que hizo que el enfado de Sousuke cesara un poco.

Días más tarde Haru no supo nada de Sousuke, ni de Rin, ni Makoto. Debido a su resfriado se quedó en la cama en vez de ir a clases y cerró la puerta por la que Makoto entraba cuando Haru no le abría la puerta. Por un mensaje de Nagisa se enteró de que esa misma tarde tenía que ir a la escuela de Samezuka para un entrenamiento conjunto. No estaba curado del todo pero no podía negarse a ir a una piscina.

A las 6 llegó a la academia, llegó antes de lo esperado y fue a los vestuarios, antes de entrar escuchó una serie de ruidos extraños que venían de dentro.

-Rin… no… aquí no…-Dijo entre tímidos gemidos Makoto, Haru reconocía perfectamente su voz.

-Qué están haciendo-Se preguntaba Haru extrañado por la clase de sonidos que Makoto estaba emitiendo.

-Venga Makoto… Te prometo que seré gentil, además no hay nadie…-Dijo Rin en voz baja acompañado de un gemido por parte del moreno.-Abre más las piernas.

-nngh… está bien…-Dijo entre gemidos Makoto mientras sus palabras se cubrían por besos del pelirrojo.

Haru se quedó blanco, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, Haru se agarró el lado izquierdo del pecho, su corazón latía muy rápido, sentía como si se fuera a salir de su pecho. No, más bien sentía como si de un momento a otro fuera a resquebrajarse en mil pedazos.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que quería salir de ahí como fuera, no quería seguir oyendo algo así. Haru corrió con los ojos llorosos y la cabeza llena de pensamientos hacia el cuarto de Rin y de Sousuke, por el camino se encontró con Momo pero no le saludó, sólo siguió corriendo hacia el único lugar de la academia que conocía bien.

-¿Nanase? Qué haces aquí has llegado muy pronto-Preguntó Sousuke mientras Haru se acercaba, a medida que caminaba hacia él vio la expresión que tenía en su cara, estaba casi llorando.- ¿Eh que te pasa?

-Les he oído…-Dijo Haru mirando al suelo subiendo la mirada hacia los ojos de Sousuke, podía ver perfectamente como sus ojos estaban llorosos, estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Oír el qué?-Preguntó extrañado a la vez que Haru entraba y se quedaba parado en medio del cuarto.

El chico sin expresiones, el que más frío parecía ser, estaba resquebrajándose delante de los ojos de Sousuke y no sabía que hacer.-Están haciéndolo en el vestuario…-Continuó diciendo Haru.

Sousuke se quedó en silencio no se lo podía creer, pero menos se podía creerse la reacción de Haru. Realmente era duro ver como alguien estaba sufriendo tanto delante de sus ojos, debía de querer mucho a Rin, más de lo que él nunca se podía haber llegado a imaginar.

-¡Por qué le has dejado irse con Makoto!-Recriminó Haru. No tenía ningún sentido lo que estaba diciendo pero ahora mismo en su cabeza y en su vida nada tenía sentido.

-Qué te crees que estás diciendo waterboy ¿Me estás echando la culpa de que Rin se esté tirando a Makoto?-Sousuke se levantó y empujó a Haru contra la puerta poniendo su mano derecha entre el cuello y el hombro de Haru.-No es la primera ni la última vez que lo ha hecho, asúmelo ya.-Cuando Sousuke acabó de hablar se dio cuenta de la dureza de sus palabras y al segundo se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

Haru en un primer momento se sonrojó al oír lo que Sousuke acababa de decir porque para él era bastante vergonzoso pero después tornó a una expresión mucho más lastimera y miró al de los ojos verdes a la cara.

-Supongo que nunca podré estar en el lugar de Makoto…-Dijo Haru intentando sonreír mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.-Nunca podré ser el elegido de Rin…

La cara de Sousuke era todo un poema, al igual que sus pensamientos. Sin saber el motivo estaba más preocupado por los sentimientos de Haru que por que Rin se estuviera acostando con Makoto a unos metros de él. Las semejanzas entre Rin y Haru eran bastantes si lo mirabas como Sousuke lo veía.

-Te vas a volver un llorica como Rin…-Intentó bromear Sousuke apartándose de Haru. En ese momento Sousuke sintió que no quería volver a ver llorar a Haru de esa manera.-Este imbécil… llorando delante de mí con esa clase de expresión en su mirada… Joder Nanase.


	3. Capítulo 3 Ardiente hielo

-Siento haberte dicho eso…-Se disculpó Haru secándose el rastro que sus lágrimas habían dejado.

-Da igual, sólo cállate. Creo que tenemos que ir ya a la piscina.-Dijo Sousuke mirando la hora en el móvil.

Los dos chicos caminaron prácticamente en silencio hacia los vestuarios, ambos tenían que ponerse el bañador, pero cuando entraron Rin estaba de pie, desnudo, sacando su bañador de dentro de una de las taquillas.

-¡Haru, Sousuke!-Exclamó girándose hacia ellos y la cara de Haru se puso totalmente roja. Cuando Rin vio el gesto de Haru también se sonrojó un poco ya que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

-Estás desnudo…-Evidenció Haru bajando la mirada ligeramente hacia el pene de Rin y al verlo su cara terminó de ponerse totalmente sonrojada.-Es muy grande…-Pensó Haru sin poder apartar la mirada.

-No importa, sólo sois vosotros.-Dijo Rin sonriendo mientras se comenzaba a ponerse el bañador.-Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo o algo.-Confesó triste con el bañador a medio poner.

La mirada de Haru estaba totalmente fija en él, sus pensamientos, el exterior… Nada de eso importaba, lo único que fijaba su mente y su vista era el cuerpo de Rin y las ganas de tocarlo que lo abordaban. Los ardientes pensamientos de ser sujeto por los brazos de Rin calentaban todo su cuerpo.

Sus caderas, su espalda, todo su cuerpo bañado por su blanca piel.-Parece tan suave… Quiero que me toque… Rin… Tócame…-Pensó Haru imaginándose como se sentiría al notar las calientes manos de Rin acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por su pecho, abdomen, acariciando su espalda, bajando hacia sus caderas.-Cómo serán los besos de Rin…-Sin poder evitarlo Haru siguió imaginando. Ambos en una cama, los besos de Rin cubrían todo su cuerpo, esa sensación tan placentera, el olor de Rin…

-Rin… Déjame ser Makoto… tócame como a él…-Los pensamientos de Haru cada vez lo hundían más profundamente dentro de sí mismo, abriendo sus heridas, haciéndolo sangrar sin sangre. –Tócame Rin…-Suplicó Haru en voz baja observando el bonito cuerpo de Rin. Sus ojos posados en él como una mariposa, suplicándole a la flor que la quisiera. Teniendo el mismo efecto que las súplicas de la mariposa, ninguno.

Sousuke miró a Haru, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo comenzaba a abultar su pantalón. -¡Pero qué pasa con el imbécil de Nanase, solo está mirando el cuerpo de Rin!-Pensó Sousuke sin poder creérselo. Rin estaba ocupado sacando las cosas que le hacían falta.-Joder si sigue así lo va a ver.

Sousuke necesitaba hacer algo, pero el qué. Rápidamente se puso delante de Haru y le tapó la mano con la boca para que no dijera nada más. Haru volvió en sí al momento y vio la cara que el más alto estaba poniendo. Tenía el ceño completamente fruncido y estaba asesinándolo con la mirada, sus verdes ojos clavados en los suyos. Mientras tenían ese duelo de miradas no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta del vestuario se acababa de abrir.

-¿Sou-chan? ¿Por qué estás tan cerca de Haru?-Preguntó extrañado Nagisa el cual acababa de entrar por la puerta con Rei y Makoto.

-Por nada.-Dijo Sousuke poniendo la toalla que llevaba en su hombro en la barriga de Haru para que la sujetara y así tapara su erección. -Eres todo un pervertido Nanase.-Dijo en voz baja cerca del oído de Haru mientras caminaba hacia Nagisa.

-Sou-chan hoy vamos a ir a tomar algo vendrás ¿Verdad?-Preguntó contento Nagisa tirándose encima de Sousuke y este le levantaba por encima de su cabeza como si de un niño se tratara.

-Puede que sí.-Sonrió Sousuke bajando finalmente a Nagisa al suelo y acariciándole la cabeza, haciendo así que el dulce rubio sonriera. Sousuke no se dio cuenta de que Haru no paraba de mirarlo, le resultaba muy raro ver a Sousuke actuando así, cuando con él se comportaba de una manera muy diferente.

-Nagisa-kun no te tires encima de la gente de repente.-Protestó Rei intentando ocultar que lo que estaba era un poco celoso de que se hubiera abalanzado sobre Sousuke.

-¡Rin-chan!-Exclamó Nagisa mirando asombrado a Rin.-La tienes muy grande-Dijo encantado Nagisa mirando el paquete de Rin, que ya tenía puestos los pantalones.

-¿Ah sí? Supongo que he crecido en todos los aspectos.-Dijo Rin sonrojado mirando a Makoto el cual se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas y estaba tapándose la cara con las manos.-Bueno, vayamos a la piscina ya.

Los primeros en salir fueron Nagisa y Rei, seguidos de Haru y de Sousuke. Antes de salir Sousuke escuchó algo que Rin le estaba diciendo a Makoto.

-Tú qué opinas… ¿Ha crecido?- Preguntó Rin poniendo una voz muy seductora.

-Rin…-Dijo Makoto sonrojado mientras recibía un beso por parte del pelirrojo.- ¿Vas a entrar a la piscina de esta forma?

Sousuke estaba muy molesto con Rin, haciendo esta clase de cosas al lado de Haru, sin tener en cuenta como podría sentirse si los ve o si los oye como él estaba haciendo, el de los ojos azules se sentiría muy mal, eso lo tenía claro.

En el entrenamiento en conjunto los chicos del equipo de Iwatobi perdieron el relevo en la última parte, Haru no nadaba como siempre, notaba como si el agua no lo dejara avanzar. En vez de ser un delfín con un nado bello era más bien un pez fuera del agua tratando de no ahogarse.

Al terminar todos fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida a tomar algo, Haru no iba casi nunca a esa clase de sitios y no sabía muy bien ni siquiera como hacer un pedido. Los chicos ya habían pedido solo quedaban Haru y Sousuke, quien todavía no había encargado su comida porque iba detrás de Haru.

-¿Te pasa algo Nanase?-Preguntó sorprendido el de los ojos verdes al ver que Haru estaba parado sin pedir nada.

-No sé qué pedir… ni como pedirlo…-Admitió Haru sin dejar de mirar la carta de hamburguesas como buscando algo concreto.

-Tsk… ¿A ver de qué la quieres?-Preguntó Sousuke cogiendo un papel en el que estaban escritos todas las clases de pedidos que podías hacer.

-Caballa.-Respondió al instante con un brillo especial en la mirada mirando a Sousuke directamente a los ojos.-Quiero una hamburguesa de caballa.

-Nanase, no hay hamburguesas de caballa.-Dijo Sousuke, casi dándole pena arruinar las esperanzas que Haru tenía de que esa hamburguesa existiera.

-Oh… Vaya…-Dijo desilusionado Haru y acto seguido miro la carta que Sousuke tenía entre sus manos.- ¿Esto qué es?-Preguntó señalando un tipo de carne que tenía una hamburguesa.

-Es pavo.-Contestó Sousuke. Haru siguió preguntándole por muchas variedades de carne que nunca había comido ya que prácticamente su única dieta era comer caballa día y noche.- No sabía que Nanase podía ser así… Es un poco… mono…-pensó Sousuke mirando a Haru a la cara cuando este estaba fijándose en las hamburguesas.

Finalmente los dos chicos pidieron comida, Haru no se decidía así que cogió la misma hamburguesa que Sousuke, una hamburguesa con doble de carne, queso y sin pepinillos. Pasado un rato casi todos habían ya acabado de comer, cuando de repente Makoto y Rin empezaron a actuar como una pareja actuaría.

-Rin di "aaa"-Dijo Makoto cogiendo una patata y llevándola hasta la boca de Rin, el cual la acababa de abrir. Cuando Makoto le metió la patata en la boca este hizo que le mordía pero solo apretándole con los labios, provocando que Makoto se riera sonrojado con la dulzura que era propia de él.

Haru se quedó blanco de envidia al ver como estaba tratando Rin a Makoto, al ver lo felices que eran y sobre todo al comprender que no importaba cuanto pudiera intentarlo, cuanto pudiera desearlo, Rin quería a Makoto.

Sus ojos volvieron a sumirse en lo más dentro de sí mismo sin posibilidad de salir, todo esto estaba hundiendo a Haru en un pozo sin fondo del cual sin ayuda no podía salir. Necesitaba alguien, alguien que le tirara una cuerda y parara su caída.

En ese momento Sousuke lo miró y vio que estaba poniendo de nuevo esa expresión tan lastimera que puso cuando comenzó a llorar delante suya. No entendía por qué pero algo dentro de él se removía al verle así.

Al rato los chicos salieron, se había hecho muy tarde y los trenes ya no circulaban, no podían ir a Samezuka de ninguna forma.

-Sousuke, no hay trenes.-Dijo rin mirando la hora, habitualmente estaban muy pendientes del tiempo para no perder el último tren, pero hoy no fue así.

-¿Qué hacemos Rin?- Preguntó Sousuke llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza y estirándose.-Podríamos ir a un hotel.-Bromeó poniendo una mirada muy lasciva.

-Podéis quedaros en mi casa-Dijo Haru mirando a Rin un poco sonrojado. Haru quería volver a estar en la misma cama de Rin, sentir su calor, tenerle cerca, aunque no pudiera tocarle bastaba con tenerle a su lado. Cuando de repente vio la cara de Makoto, sin duda él también quería dormir con Rin.

Ambos chicos aceptaron, Rin no podía ir a casa de Makoto porque Ran y Ren estaban haciendo una fiesta de pijamas con sus amigos y no había ni una sola cama libre, y a pesar de ser pareja no podía dormir en la misma cama que él o sus padres sospecharían. Los cuatro chicos estaban caminando hacia las casas de Makoto y Haru. Rei y Nagisa ya habían tomado caminos diferentes para ir a sus casas, aunque esa noche Nagisa se fue a casa de Rei porque le había dado envidia que fueran a dormir juntos.

-Rin… Te voy a echar de menos…-Dijo Makoto sin que nadie salvo Rin lo escuchara y este le dio un dulce beso mientras le acariciaba la cara.-Te quiero Rin.-Sonrió feliz Makoto.

-Como puede ser tan dulce…-Pensó Rin sin poder dejar de mirar al de los ojos verdes a la cara.-Ojala pudiera dormir contigo.-Dijo Rin devolviéndole la sonrisa a Makoto y esta vez dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Haru veía por el rabillo del ojo todo lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo, lo que el amor de su vida le hacía a su mejor amigo y no podía evitar sentir envidia por el de los ojos verdes. Mientras caminaba los cuerpos de Haru y Sousuke estaban casi pegados porque la acera era muy estrecha, Haru estaba en manga corta igual que Sousuke, pero este tenía una chaqueta colgada de su hombro derecho. La piel de Haru estaba fría en comparación de Sousuke.

-Está helado… Sigue estando enfermo…-Pensó Sousuke descolgándose la chaqueta del hombro.-Eh waterboy. Póntela, estás congelado.-Dijo el de los ojos verdes poniendo su chaqueta en las manos de Haru.

-Sousuke… ¿Por qué haces tantas cosas por mí? Somos rivales.-Dijo Haru agarrando con fuerza la chaqueta de Sousuke.

-¿Por qué…? No lo sé…-Pensó Sousuke mirando al de los ojos azules a los ojos.- No creo que necesite una razón para hacer algo por alguien.-Dijo mirándolo como se ponía la chaqueta, sus mangas, el tamaño de la chaqueta, todo le quedaba grande pero no le quedaba mal, al contrario.

-Me queda grande-Dijo Haru enseñándole a Sousuke lo grande que le quedaban las mangas de la chaqueta.

-Si no te gusta puedes quitártela.-Contestó molesto Sousuke sin dejar de mirar el delgado cuerpo de Haru.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Haru subieron a su habitación. Sousuke ya había estado ahí, el día que Haru bebió mucho y tuvo que subirlo a su habitación.

Rin dio un gran bostezo y se estiró mientras se tiraba encima de la cama de Haru.-Tu cama huele muy bien Haru.-Dijo Rin mientras olía sus sábanas.-Oye, ¿dónde vamos a dormir?

El de los ojos azules se quedó callado un momento y comenzó a hablar.-Uno debe dormir conmigo…-Dijo algo ruborizado por las mejillas mirando a Rin como suplicándole que fuera él el que paliara su frío durante la noche.

-Yo lo haré.-Dijo con rapidez Sousuke, no quería dejar que Haru y Rin durmieran juntos. La respuesta de Sousuke fue seguida de una fulminante mirada de Haru.

Era la una de la mañana y los tres chicos se fueron a dormir. Rin estaba en el suelo en un futón, ya estaba totalmente dormido mientras que en la cama de Haru ambos estaban despiertos, la cama era muy pequeña y sus cuerpos estaban pegados, Sousuke notó como todo el cuerpo de Haru estaba helado y comenzó a oírlo tiritar.

-Tan frío…-El cuerpo de Sousuke actuó por sí mismo girándose hacia él, abrazándolo y tirando de él hacia sí mismo.

-¿Sousuke?-Preguntó extrañado Haru mientras era abrazado por el gran cuerpo de Sousuke, estaban completamente pegados.-Qué estás haciendo Rin te va a ver.

-Sólo cállate Nanase.- Dijo Sousuke abrazando con más fuerza en cuerpo de Haru hasta que este se quedó dormido, Sousuke quería acabar con todo el frío que asolaba el cuerpo de Haru.

Pasadas las 5 de la mañana el de los ojos verdes estaba dormido al lado de Haru con un brazo puesto por encima de éste. Haru escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse y se incorporó en la cama, girando su cabeza hacia el futón de Rin, y ahí no había nadie. Por culpa del brusco movimiento de Haru, Sousuke se despertó.

-Se ha ido ¿verdad?-Dijo intuitivamente Sousuke sin apartar la mirada de los tristes ojos de Haru.

-¿A dónde ha ido…?-Preguntó con inocencia Haru esperando que la respuesta de Sousuke no fuera la que él esperaba.- ¿Qué va a hacer a estas horas…?

El de los ojos verdes se incorporó hasta quedarse al lado de Haru.-_Sexo_.-Susurró Sousuke al oído de un desconcertado Haru, haciendo que éste se girara hacia el con la cara totalmente roja hasta las orejas.


	4. Capítulo 4 Steal your heart

Hola!

Cuánto tiempo, ¿no? ;u; kjdhfdgjh venía para deciros que... vuelvo a publicar aquí en Fanfiction :D y he traído conmigo todos mis fics de wattpad ewe desde long-fics hasta one-shots (souharurin lemon entre otros 7w7)

Bueno... espero que este capítulo os guste mucho aunque es muy viejito sdfjhfkghfg fue escrito en el 2014 creo recordar xD así que no se parece mucho a como escribo ahora pero bueno ;u; Los últimos capítulos de Aprendiendo a querer si que se parecen más a cómo escribo ahora mismo º3º

Gracias a los que leíais mi historia y a los que la empecéis a leer ahora, gracias también

Nos leemos en los comentarios ^^

**Wattpad**: _ Slider_ [En Wattpad está publicada la obra completa]_

**Twitter**: _ tdifilw_

**Facebook**:_ Kitsune Kada_

* * *

><p>-¿Rin se está acostando con Makoto ahora? ¿Otra vez?-Preguntó Haru sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba casi hasta el punto de sentir que se saldría de su pecho de un momento a otro. Ninguna de las respuestas que Sousuke le pudiera dar le bastarían como alivio. Pero la mera idea de pensar en el cuerpo de Rin, tocándolo como estaba tocando a Makoto, besando cada parte de su delgado cuerpo, hacía que todo el cuerpo de Haru ardiera en fuego.<p>

-Nanase, hablas como si fueras virgen.- Bromeó Sousuke hasta que vio la cara de Haru totalmente sonrojada y agarrando las sábanas con las manos.

-Lo soy.-Dijo Haru girándose hacia Sousuke dejándole ver por completo su sonrojada cara, y algo más. El de los ojos verdes se fijó en que algo abultaba el pantalón de Haru y él tenía los brazos puestos entre sus piernas como si intentara ocultar algo, ambos sabían que era lo que el de los ojos azules ocultaba.

-No lo mires… Se irá en cuanto duerma…-Dijo Haru tumbándose en la cama de nuevo mirando hacia la pared. Le dolía, necesitaba aliviarse. La cara de Haru mostraba perfectamente que mantener esa erección le estaba produciendo mucho dolor.

Cuando el de los ojos verdes se iba a tumbar, todavía anonadado por la idea de que Haru fuera virgen a pesar de que iba a entrar en la universidad en apenas unos meses, vio el gesto de dolor de Haru, no podía relajarse, seguía levantada y cada vez dolía más.

-Joder, por qué no se va al baño o algo.-Pensó Sousuke sin dejar de mirar la blanca piel de Haru. Al mirarlo se acordó de que hasta hacía un par de días estaba enfermo, pasó dos dedos por el cuello de Haru para notar su temperatura corporal, estaba bien. Pero al pasar los dedos por su cuello el de los ojos azules se estremeció y lo miró con una mirada, que sin darse cuenta, le suplicaba que acabara él con su dolor ya que él mismo no podía.

-No me mires así.-Dijo sonrojado mirando directamente a los ojos del otro viendo cómo se acercaba hacia su oído.

-Por qué no puedes callarte Nanase.-Susurró Sousuke al oído de Haru, a medida que se iba retirando pasó su lengua por su oreja, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Sousuke se pegó más a su cuerpo y metió su mano derecha dentro de los pantalones de Haru. Todo su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentirse mucho más caliente que antes, mucho más caliente que cuando pensaba en Rin o cuando vio su cuerpo. Notaba como su cuerpo emanaba calor a raudales.

-No toques ahí…-Dijo entre gemidos mientras era tocado por las calientes manos de Sousuke.

-Hablas demasiado.-Susurró Sousuke besando la espalda y el cuello de Haru, era realmente excitante.

El de los ojos verdes elevó a Haru con una mano de las caderas y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior y camiseta. Sousuke levantó la camiseta del de los ojos azules hasta el cuello y comenzó a lamer sus rosados pezones haciendo que gimiera. Cuando Haru se dio cuenta de la clase de sonidos que acaba de hacer se tapó la boca sorprendido, la respuesta de Sousuke fue quitarle la mano y acercarse a su oreja.

-Déjame oír más.-Ordenó Sousuke besando a Haru en los labios y acariciando su erección por encima de los pantalones, pasando sus dedos por la punta del pene de Haru, cada vez estaba más y más duro.-Estás demasiado duro Nanase.-Susurró al oído del de los ojos azules metiendo su mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Haru y sacando su pene afuera.

-No… No lo hagas…-Dijo Haru sonrojado de oreja a oreja mirando a Sousuke. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron Haru tenía una cara totalmente seductora y sensual.

-No me puedes pedir que pare mirándome así.-Pensó Sousuke bajándose hasta la altura del pene de Haru y pasando su lengua por su glande. Haru nunca se había tocado en su vida, él era totalmente nuevo en esta clase de cosas tan sucias y placenteras. Haru no pudo evitar gemir cuando notó el roce de la lengua de Sousuke por su delicada punta. Los gemidos de Haru no eran normales, era demasiado, apenas acababan de empezar, Sousuke sospechaba algo.- Eh waterboy hace cuanto que no te tocabas.-Preguntó Sousuke besando las ingles de Haru.

-Yo… nngh… nunca…-Gimoteó Haru sintiendo que todo su cuerpo pedía más y más y más. Estaba demasiado caliente, tenía demasiadas ganas de que lo tocara, de que besara su cuerpo, quería hacerlo con él.

-No puede ser… como puede ser tan tonto e inocente a la vez. Tan irritante y tan bello. Joder Nanase…-Pensó Sousuke acariciando el cuerpo de Haru con ambas manos, como siempre Haru había soñado que Rin se lo haría, pero esta vez no era el pelirrojo, pero en esta situación ni siquiera se estaba acordando, todo lo que tenía en mente era Sousuke, el dulce tacto de sus manos acariciando su piel, el placer de ser besado por los labios del de los ojos verdes, la suavidad de la lengua de Sousuke lamiendo su cuello e incluso partes que él mismo desconocía que tenía-Dime que quieres que haga.-Susurró Sousuke pasando su lengua desde la base de su pene hasta la punta, notando como todo el cuerpo del de los ojos azules temblaba de placer.

-Hazlo…-Suplicó Haru agarrando las sábanas con ambas manos implorándole al de los ojos verdes que acaba con su sufrimiento, pidiéndole que paliara todo el calor que asolaba su cuerpo. Sousuke siguió jugando preguntándole al inocente Haru que qué quería que hiciera, que lo dijera exactamente.- Lame…lámelo… mi… pene- Dijo completamente sonrojado mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Muy bien waterboy, eres un buen chico.-Bromeó Sousuke masturbando con una mano el pene de Haru. Lo hacía con delicadeza, al ser su primera vez. Primera vez. Ese pensamiento rondaba continuamente por la mente se Sousuke, estaba siendo el primero en tocar a Haru, el primero en rozar su lengua con la de él, quería ser el primero en todo, quería hacerlo con él, quería acostarse con Haru.

A medida que masturbaba el pene de Haru comenzó a lamer su culo, pasando su lengua por el pequeño agujerito del de los ojos azules.

-N-no… Ahí… no…-Los gemidos de Haru podían escucharse en toda la habitación, era tan sensual, tan erótico.

Sousuke volvió a lamer la polla de Haru, estaba liberando el líquido pre seminal, estaba a punto de correrse. Antes de que lo hiciera Sousuke lamió sus dedos mirando a Haru y los llevó hasta el culo de de este, comenzó a introducir lentamente uno.

-No… sácalos…-Dijo Haru gimiendo, pedía que los sacara pero lo que realmente estaba disfrutando, era una sensación muy extraña pero tan placentera que sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera a elevarse hasta el edén.

Sousuke comenzó a golpear la próstata de Haru y un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que se corriera al instante, lo hizo en la boca de Sousuke, su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido. Estaba enfadado de que lo hubiera hecho sin avisar porque al hacerlo tan rápidamente tuvo que tragárselo.

-Lo siento…-Dijo Haru con la respiración agitada, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Había sido genial, nunca hubiera podido imaginar lo genial que podría ser entregarse a los placeres de la carne, aunque fuera con otro chico, aunque fuera con alguien que él pensaba que le odiaba.

-Bien. Ahora me toca la revancha.-Pensó Sousuke quitándose la camiseta, dejando ver al de los ojos azules su bonito cuerpo moldeado por cientas de horas trabajándolo en el gimnasio. Cuando Haru volvió a mirar a Sousuke su cara ya no era la suya, tenía la cara de Rin.

-Eh Haru… Déjame hacerte sentir bien.-Besó el pelirrojo mordiendo con suavidad y sensualidad el labio inferior de Haru haciendo que se sonrojara completamente.-Déjame hacerte mío.

-R-Rin… ¿Dónde está Sousuke?-Preguntó extrañado el de los ojos azules más desconcertado que excitado. Cuando Haru posó la mirada en el que se suponía que debía ser Rin ahora tenía media cara que correspondía a Rin y media correspondiente a Sousuke.

_-Haru. HARU. ¡HARU!- _El de los ojos azules escuchaba una voz de fondo y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Era Rin, estaba sentado al lado suya sacudiéndole para que se despertara.

Cuando Haru miró a Rin no pudo evitar recordar a Sousuke y eso le molestaba mucho, cuando miraba a Rin no quería ver a Sousuke, de verdad que no quería, él estaba enamorado de Rin. Además su estado anímico estaba bastante alterado por el sueño que acababa de tener con Sousuke y Rin, pero en su sueño no estaba haciendo esa clase de cosas con Rin y eso le había frustrado mucho, no entendía por qué había soñado eso y más con Sousuke.

-Yo estoy enamorado de Rin. No hay hueco para nadie más ni siquiera colándose en mis horas de descanso.-Intentó imponerse a sí mismo esa idea. Haru se incorporó, quedándose a apenas unos centímetros de Rin.- Rin, te quiero, quiero estar contigo.-Exclamó Haru besando a Rin en los labios, el pelirrojo se quedó parado no se lo podía creer, estaba totalmente paralizado, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Aprovechando esa debilidad Haru tiró de él y lo tumbó boca arriba en la cama, sentándose encima de él. –Déjame ser él.- Haru volvió a besar a un paralizado Rin.

-Haru… no puede ser… no puede estar… enamorado de mi…-Pensó Rin abstraído totalmente del mundo.- Cómo te has tenido que sentir Haru… Cómo de roto tienes que tener el corazón para besarme sabiendo que estoy con Makoto…-Los pensamientos de Rin cada vez eran más profundos sin darse cuenta de que Haru se estaba acercando a sus pantalones mientras tímidamente lo besaba en el cuello.- Te has debido sentir tan solo…-Los ojos de Rin se comenzaron a poner vidriosos y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Cuando Rin volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que Haru le estaba a punto de bajar los pantalones.

-Lo siento Haru… No puedo hacerlo. De verdad que no puedo.-Dijo Rin mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos fruto del pensar el dolor que su pequeño amigo debía estar sintiendo, él nunca hubiera querido por nada del mundo que se sintiera así. Él hubiera preferido que le rompieran a él el corazón que rompérselo él a Haru.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de Haru se abrió de par en par, eran Sousuke y Makoto.

-Chicos, hemos traído algo de desayuno.-Exclamó sonriente Makoto pero cuando miró dentro de la habitación el paquete que llevaba en sus manos cayó al suelo, no se lo podía creer. –R-Rin…-Makoto se dio la vuelta, bajó la mirada con infinita tristeza y caminó hacia su casa.

-¡Makoto!-Rin se quitó de encima a Haru y salió corriendo a buscarle.

Sousuke estaba parado en la puerta, pero comenzó a acercarse a Haru con el ceño fruncido y realmente furioso, empujó a Haru contra la cama y se sentó encima de él agarrándole del cuello del pijama.

-Qué cojones pasa contigo Nanase, eres idiota o qué.-Recriminó Sousuke mirando a Haru, él simplemente estaba con la cabeza girada hacia la derecha y comenzó a llorar, mucho, sin poder parar, sin posibilidad de hacerlo, su corazón ahora de verdad que se había roto.

-Yo le besé.-Dijo Haru llorando y posando sus dedos en los labios.-Y él no hizo nada…

-Un beso eh. Tu justo castigo será recibir otro waterboy.-Sousuke giró la cabeza de Haru y sujetando su cuello por detrás alzó la cabeza del de los ojos azules y lo besó.

Haru se sorprendió muchísimo ante ese cálido beso de Sousuke, era como en el sueño que acababa de tener, él era brusco pero tremendamente gentil. El corazón de Haru comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, estaba nervioso, nunca lo habían besado, su primer beso fue el que le dio a Rin unos días atrás.

Qué estaba pasando, por qué se estaba poniendo nervioso, por qué le estaba gustando el beso que Sousuke le estaba dando, no era profundo, era dulce, simplemente sus labios estaban juntos, pero podía notar como acariciaba tímidamente su pelo. No entendía qué era ese sentimiento de calidez que todo su cuerpo recorría, ya no lloraba, estaba a gusto con Sousuke, demasiado a gusto y no entendía nada. Simplemente no quería que acabara, no sabía si era fruto del shock que le había producido todo lo que acababa de pasar o que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le acariciaba con tanto amor.

Su corazón estaba siendo despojado de él sin darse cuenta, Sousuke estaba robando su corazón ya robado y se estaba metiendo dentro por la fuerza, se metía para quedarse.


End file.
